A Dark Allyway
by catrod1992
Summary: With Bakura banished to the shadow realm Ryou, is free to do what she pleases. But, there is a murder on a loose and the murder has their eye on our pretty little albino. Genderbender, Yuri love, Deathingshipping, and hints of Psychoshipping.


I let out a happy sigh as the rain drops fell on my face, even on a gloomy day like this I can still smile. I giggled as I spun in the rain once more. Finally I am free, I am free from the dark spirit of the ring, I am free from his torment. I giggled once more, now at last I can live my life without fear. Now I can do whatever I want, when I want. I can even run around in the park on a raining day.

I panted softly as I stopped spinning, the water cling to my already soaked body. But, I didn't mind it was actually nice to be in the pouring rain for once. I looked at my rather large chest, the place where he hid was gone. I smiled happily there is going to be no more beatings, no more worrying for my friend's safety, no more worrying at all. I breathed softly, my breath appeared faintly in the air. I shivered a bit, the cold rain finally getting to me.

I began to make my way back to my apartment, perhaps once I get there I could make a nice cup of green tea. I noticed a couple walking in front of me, by my guess the boyfriend was holding the umbrella while the girlfriend nuzzled close to the boyfriend.

"We better hurry home now." the boyfriend said

"Awww can't we stay out a little longer, I like cuddling with you like this." she whined

"I know but, haven't you heard the news?" he asked

"Why, is there something special going on?" she asked curiously

"No…there is a murder on the loose." he said with fear

"There's always a murder on the loose." she said boredom

"But this one is different, they say he hunts down young women who are lost. Then he captures them, he then takes them to his place where he tortures them until their last breath" he said fearfully

"Oh no, that is horrible. We better here back home then." she said

I stood there for a moment, frozen in fear…a killer…killing young women…I am being silly, I'm sure the police are doing everything they can to catch this killer…But just be safe I should hurry back to my apartment. I covered my chest gently and began to run back to my apartment, the rain began to come down hard. I shivered once more, as I was running something caught my eye. It was a man with long white hair wearing a black trench coat. My eyes widen in fear…he couldn't be

"No…it can't be…" I said in fear

The man ran into an alleyway…why would he be back…he was destroyed along with Zorc…he couldn't have survived…But…maybe he could have. If it is the spirit, I have to stop him before he does anything…or hurts anyone again. I rushed over to the alleyway, there were many twist and turns down the alley. I heard footsteps coming from the alley on the right, I quickly ran towards the source of the sound. He must be close, I can't let him escape and hurt more people. I stopped when I saw him standing in front of a dead end. He was standing there quietly…what he could be doing…

I slowly approached him, being as silent as I could be. I carefully placed my arm on his shoulder. If it is him…please…don't let it be…A coat rack fall to the ground, it held a long white wig and a black trench coat.

"A coat rack?" I said surprised

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, my eye sight started to fade to darkness. I feel to my knees but, someone caught me just before I hit the cold wet ground. Then everything faded to pitch black darkness…

I awoke to the feeling of the back of my skull pounding heavily, I whimpered softly at the pain. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was inside a barely lit dirty apartment, I whimpered in fear as I soon blood splatter on the walls. No…it's the murder's hideout…the person is here to kill me…

Quickly I got up only to find that my hands had been tied above my head along with my ankles tied wide apart. I also noticed that I had been stripped down to my undergarments.

"Please someone help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Nothing happened, I struggled against the bindings hoping to get free. I heard the door creak open, I stopped breathing. The person slowly approached me, I couldn't see them clearly but I could tell it was a woman with wildly spiked hair. I saw her smirk wickedly at me.

"It's been awhile Ryou." she said

"…do I…do I know you?" I whimpered in fear

"Hmm you don't but, I think your other half does." she chuckled darkly

My other half…who is this woman, what does she want with me. Did he…promise this woman something that I cannot keep…The woman slowly approached me, she stroked my cheek with her sharp nails. I whimpered softly and tried to move away from her touch but, she growled at me. She grabbed my hair and pulled me to force me to look at her.

The woman had dark tanned skin, she was a bit muscular yet she had a very curvy body. She wore a dark violet tank top along with khakis pants. I looked the woman in the eye, her eyes…they are dark purple…like an endless mass of darkness…yet what surprised me more was the marking underneath her eyes.

"Malik…" I asked with some hope

"Close my little dove but, no. I am Malik's other half. I am Mariku." she grinned

"But, you were banished to the shadow realm when Yugi defeated you…how can you be here." I asked

"When your other half was sent to the shadow realm after his defeat I escaped. Thought I am surprised that your other half didn't escape. But that doesn't matter because now that I am back, I am going to wreak havoc on this city" she chuckled darkly

"And…how are you going to do that." I asked fearing the answer

"By murdering every last person." she answered dripping each word with a dark purr

After she answered my question, she pulled out a knife. My eyes widen in fear at seeing the knife, I struggled once more against the bindings. This only made the other half laugh at my attempt, she tighten her grip on my hair and forced my head back.

"What is wrong little dove, don't think I am here to kill you. After all it was your other half's fault for distracting me from killing that bastard that protected my other half." she chuckled

"What…what are you going to do with me." I whimpered

"It's better to show you little dove." she chuckled once more

She slowly brought the knife to one of my bra straps, she quickly cut off the strap then followed with the other strap. I whimper as she slowly dragged the knife over my heart, she grinned darkly as she slowly cut open the middle of my bra. My bra flew open once it was severed, the other half chuckled softly and grabbed both of my breast.

"Well well look at this, you have such huge tits. I think you are even bigger than mine." she chuckled once more

I arched a bit as she began to moved my breasts in circles, I bit my lip to keep myself from making any noise. The other half frowned at this, she moved her hand towards my nipple then pinched it. I cried softly in pain.

"That's better, don't hold back little dove. I want to her you scream." she purred

She pinched my nipple even more, I cried louder in pain. The other half purred then she began to kisses my neck. I whimpered as her lips made contact with my neck. She soon started to kiss lower until she stopped at the scars below my chest. She removed one of her hands from my breast and touched the five small scars.

"These are from carrying the millennium ring." she asked

I didn't reply to her question, she growled once more and twisted my nipple painfully. I cried and answered her.

"Yes they are." I whimpered

"They are beautiful, soon your body will be covered in beautiful scars." she purred

She licked one of the scars in circles then licked up towards my breasts. I shivered once she reached one of my nipples. She began to move her tongue around in circles coating the nipple in saliva. Then she took the small flesh into her mouth. I gasped as she sucked gently, purring softly as she continued her activities. She started to suck on my nipple, I panted softly and arched a bit off the bed. She pulled away and smirked darkly at me.

"Do you enjoy this my little dove." she purred

"Please…no more." I panted softly

"What's wrong my little dove, is it because I am a woman? Or was your other half the only one able to make you feel good." she asked

I moved my eyes away from her gaze…the other half…I remember when he would punish me…he would enter my soul room and use my body for many hours to please himself. I shivered as the memories came flooding back to me. The other half cupped my chin and turned me to look at her, she gently kissed me with…gentleness…why was she being so gently all of a sudden. Her hand slowly traveled to my arm…she stroked the scar the he made during the Battle City Tournament. She slowly broke the kiss and smirk.

"Don't worry my little dover once I am done with you, you will have forgotten about the spirit of the millennium ring." She chuckled darkly

My eyes widen in pain, the other half had just pushed the blade on the scar on my arm. I screamed is pain and tried to move away from her. But, she laughed darkly as she sunk the blade deeper into my arm. Tears flood my eyes as I stopped struggling, it would only make the blade go deeper into my arm. She pulled the blade out of my arm then lapped up the blood dripping from the weapon.

"Mmm you taste very delicious Ryou. I wonder what else is delicious." she purred

"Please…Mariku, please stop." I cried

"Shhh don't cry my little dove, the best has yet to come." she said with a dark smirk

She placed the knife close to the lining of my underwear, I whimpered softly as she began to drag the blade down. Slowly cutting my underwear, she did the same to the other side and within moments I was revealed to Mariku. I blushed heavily and did my best to hide myself but, Mariku held my legs open.

"Why are you trying to hide yourself little dove, you have a delicious body. I want to know want it taste here." She purred as she licked down my belly button

I bite my lips trying to holds back the small moans, Mariku smirked and gave my womanhood a long lick. My eyes widen as I arched a bit off the bed. She chuckled darkly and continued to lick my womanhood even more. I panted softly as the pleasure slowly began to build in my body.

"Wow Ryou you taste so sweet, and look you are starting to get wet. Do you like what I am doing." she asked with a purr

"Mariku….please no more, I will do anything else than this. Just please stop." I begged

"Alright, no more of this." she sighed softly

Mariku slowly got up and got off of the bed, I quickly sighed in relief. But she only chuckled darkly, I looked at her and my eyes widen. She had stripped down to a cupless black latex corset, along with black silk stockings and….crotch less panties. I blushed heavily at the almost naked woman. She walked over to a night stand and opened one of the drawers, she smirked at me and pulled out a large object with a few straps on it. My eyes widen at the size of the object.

"Do you know what this is my little dove. It's a double dildo, what's great about this is it's the size I would be if I was a man." she chuckled darkly

"But, you said you would stop." I whimpered

"Yes I did but, I meant no more licking that sweet pussy of yours. Not fucking you senselessly." she chuckled once more

She carefully place one of the tips in front of her womanhood, she slowly pushed the tip inside and sighed heavily. I noticed some blood began to drip down her thighs. She sighed once more and tied the straps together. She turned towards me and smirked

"I know it that will hurt at the start but, I can tell you that it will feel great later." she said with that same dark chuckle

She approached me slowly, like predatory coming close to its prey. She got on top of my chest and brought the dildo close to my mouth. I held my mouth closed tightly and turned my head away. Mariku growled darkly and grabbed my hair by the roots and pulled my mouth close to dildo.

"Now you either suck or I will fuck you dry." she growled darkly

I whimpered softly…the pain of doing it dry…it's not worth to fight back. I slowly opened my mouth, and without a second to spare Mariku shoved the dildo into my mouth. I gagged as she thrust the dildo deeply in my mouth, Mariku moaned as she held my head and continued to thrust in my mouth. I whimpered as I felt the dildo hit the back of my throat.

"You are so good Ryou, is this your first time deep throating." she panted

I cried as Mariku picked up her pace of thrusting, at this rate I will throw up. At the last moment Mariku pulled out of my mouth and panted heavily. She stroked my hair and purred softly.

"Damn, that was really good my little dove. I wish I really did have a dick so I could flood that tight mouth of yours with cum. But oh well." she purred

"Mariku, please I am begging you no more. Please no more." I cried

"Shhhh don't cry my little dove, after all this is all your other half's fault. I did tell him I would make him mine in any way possible but, I guess you will just have to do." she said

She moved towards my womanhood, she placed the tip near my entrance and slowly rub it gently. I cried and begged her to stop but, she ignored my pleas and slowly entered me. My eyes widen as the pain shot through my body. I screamed and tried to get her to get out of my body but, she only held me still. I felt the blood dripping down my body. I panted softly as the pain started to numb as Mariku thrust slowly into me.

All of a sudden, Mariku undid the bindings to my hands. I was so surprised by this, I didn't know what to do. Mariku then thrust quickly into my body, I cried softly and cling to her body. Both of our breasts kept rubbing against each other, it added an extra pleasure to everything. I panted heavily as I felt Mariku hit a spot deep inside me.

"Oh Mariku, there right there." I cried happily

"I hit your special spot didn't I." she panted

"More, please more." I moaned

Mariku held my legs open and thrusts quickly inside of me. I held onto Mariku tightly and thrust along with her. It was so strange…even with him I never felt like this before. I began to wonder if I am a lesbian. My thoughts where interrupted when Mariku hit that spot once more, I felt my stomach tighten. Mariku most have known because, she held my so close to hear. I could feel her heart rapidly beating. Within moments Mariku and I climaxed together, we panted heavily as Mariku collapsed on top of me. Then I heard Mariku crying, I looked at her and she was holding me close to her.

"Why couldn't you love me…why Bakura." she cried

My eyes sadden a bit…this whole time…she was in love with my other half. I wrapped my arms around Mariku's shoulder and kissed her forehead. I don't know if I could help her pass the pain of missing my other half but, all I know for know is I need to help her. Even if that meant I had to use my body to do so, then I will.

===The end===

Cat: ^^; so this story is a remake of , thanks Madi chan for helping me out

Marik: why did you make us girls

Dark: even if Marik is a girl I still find you digusting

Marik: *glares at Dark*

Cat: I wanted to try a yuri story

Hikira: aibou is sorry if the story didn't come out better

Cat: I did my best, this is my first yuri story ever

Ryou: I thought you written a couple

Cat: X3 first sexy yuri story

Ryou: ==; should have known

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
